Occupons Boston
by Jules Freak
Summary: "- De quel droit osez-vous nous retenir ainsi ? Est-ce que vous savez au moins à qui vous avez affaire ? Je suis Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrooke ! Relâchez-moi tout de suite ! s'époumona Regina." Regina et Emma dans la même cellule... Court OS.


**AN : Un court OS écrit à l'origine pour un autre fandom mais qui ne me satisfaisait pas. Emma et Regina m'inspirent davantage. J'espère que cette réécriture n'est pas trop OOC. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le sheriff Emma Swann se retrouvait menottée et prête à être embarquée. Elle avait envie de se pincer tant la situation lui paraissait irréelle. À côté d'elle se tenait un grand flic roux en train de passer les menottes à la grande, la terrible... Regina Mills, à Madame le Maire en personne.

- Vous me faites mal, protesta Regina d'un ton sec.

- Eh, fais gaffe mec, vas-y doucement. Je suis de la maison, ajouta Emma, prête à sortir de ses gonds bien qu'elle ne soit pas en position de force, car elle ne supportait pas qu'on rudoie Regina.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trouble à l'ordre public, poursuivit l'officier, ignorant totalement les protestations d'Emma.

- Merde, tu y vas fort, trouble à l'ordre public, de bien grands mots pour une simple manifestation pacifique devant une banque. Ok, je te l'accorde, la plus grande banque d'Amérique mais c'était pour la bonne cause...

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, râla Emma, on connaît la chanson.

- De quel droit osez-vous nous retenir ainsi ? Est-ce que vous savez au moins à qui vous avez affaire ? Je suis Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrooke ! Relâchez-moi tout de suite ! s'époumona Regina.

- Storybrooke ? Jamais entendu parler. Et puis ici, on est à Boston. Z'êtes pas maire de Boston que je sache, alors avancez, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, répondit le flic en la poussant devant lui.

- Aïe ! doucement, vous me faites mal sale brute, cria Regina, se promettant, dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa liberté, de faire regretter à cet officier son manque de considération. Un sourire sadique illumina son visage en pensant qu'un nain de jardin en uniforme serait du plus bel effet au pied d'un de ses pommiers.

Emma aida Regina à monter dans le camion de patrouille. Elles se serrèrent pour laisser de la place aux autres manifestants embarqués avec elles. Dans ce mouvement de rapprochement, Emma perçut plus étroitement le corps de Regina : épaule contre épaule et cuisse contre cuisse, elle sentait sa chaleur et elle éprouvait une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ça faisait des mois maintenant qu'elle luttait contre son attirance pour cette femme hautaine et froide.

Le camion démarra. Les mines défaites, tous se demandaient ce qui les attendait avec résignation. D'autres manifestants anti-Wall Street avaient été arrêtés avant eux et relâchés rapidement. Le seul problème c'était les frais d'avocat qu'il leur faudrait payer. Emma, elle, était loin de ses considérations pécuniaires. Elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

- Regina, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? demanda Emma en essayant de capter son regard.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne sais pas qui de nous deux je blâme le plus. Vous, pour m'avoir entraînée dans ce guet-apens ou moi parce que j'ai eu la folie de vous faire confiance et de vous suivre.

- Si vous devez détester quelqu'un, détestez-moi alors… je plaide coupable, dit Emma.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Regina interloquée.

Regina ne s'habituait pas à cette façon qu'avait Emma d'être généreuse malgré tout, malgré cette haine qu'elle lui vouait depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Malgré toutes les embûches qu'elle avait semées sur sa route, malgré son ton méprisant, Emma n'était pas rancunière et surtout elle savait reconnaître ses torts.

- Si je n'avais pas été si souvent en manque de fric, si je n'avais pas été si souvent dans la galère, je ne me serais pas sentie solidaire de ces pauvres gens et je ne vous aurais pas demandé de participer à ce mouvement de protestation contre les saisies immobilières. Et nous ne serions pas dans ce véhicule qui pue le vomi et la sueur.

Le ton de Regina se radoucit.

- Oui, oui, ça va, allez, d'une certaine manière, je ne regrette pas du tout ce que nous avons fait. C'est une action citoyenne. Et, en tant que Maire d'une grande ville, cela fait aussi partie de mon devoir de lutter pour le bien de tous.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'Emma aurait le dernier mot. Regina voyait déjà sa photo dans la feuille de choux locale : **_« Regina Mills, défenseur des opprimés ». _**Et on la verrait, menottes aux poignets, avec en arrière-plan les manifestants agitant leurs banderoles. Elle sourit. Oui ce serait du meilleur effet auprès des habitants de Storybrooke, un message fort qui assurerait sa réélection - si tant est qu'elle en ait besoin... Finalement, cette idée de suivre Emma à Boston n'était pas si saugrenue que ça.

Dans le fourgon, un moustachu qui avait entendu les propos de Regina approuva d'un hochement de tête :

- Bien dit M'dame ! Les banques ont pris des milliards de dollars de nos impôts, mais c'est nous les travailleurs, nous seuls, qu'on chasse de nos maisons. C'est pas juste !

Les regards des autres opposants s'étaient tournés vers l'homme. Rasséréné par ces encouragements muets, il poursuivit avec plus de véhémence :

- Les grandes entreprises tuent nos emplois et notre environnement. Et pendant tout ce temps, ces sociétés augmentent leurs prix. Ça peut plus durer !

- Oui ! Assez ! reprirent en chœur ses compagnons de lutte.

- Silence ! hurla un des flics.

Après s'être enflammé, chacun se replongea dans ses pensées en attendant d'arriver au poste de police. Emma fit un clin d'œil à Regina. Ce signe de complicité et l'engouement que son discours avait suscité tout cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Regina Mills n'avait plus manifesté compassion ou compréhension envers ses semblables. Et là, ça lui revenait comme un boomerang en plein cœur. Cette solidarité, cette gentillesse.

Après leur avoir retiré leurs effets personnels et leur avoir donné une tenue, une femme flic conduisit les détenues Mills et Swann en cellule. Emma était sans voix. Elle se repassait le film des dernières heures et n'en revenait toujours pas d'être l'actrice principale d'un tel cauchemar. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Elle fut tirée de ses ruminations par les cris et les propos salaces des autres prisonnières, excitées par le passage des deux femmes.

Le flic referma la porte de la cellule et s'éloigna dans un bruit de clé. Emma observa la minuscule pièce : une seule couchette et un matelas qui lui sembla aussi fin que du papier à cigarette. Les murs crasseux, couverts de graffitis et de dessins obscènes. Regina épousseta le matelas et s'assit, croisant délicatement ses jambes. Même dans ce lieu infâme, avec ces vêtements informes, son charme demeurait intact. Royale, Madame le Maire passa la main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner plus de volume et se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour les colorer. Emma la dévorait du regard.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a t-il ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda Regina avec une innocence feinte.

En temps normal Emma aurait répondu par un sarcasme, suggérant à Regina qu'elle était en détention provisoire et pas dans les coulisses d'un concours de beauté. Pourtant, ce qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, c'était plutôt : "_Regina, Mon Dieu, ce que vous pouvez être sexy dans cette tenue !"_ mais elle ravala ses propos et essaya de déglutir discrètement.

- Non rien, laissez tomber, c'est moi.

Regina avait senti sur elle le regard brûlant d'Emma. Rien qui puisse la surprendre. Par sa beauté naturelle, qu'elle n'oubliait pas de pimenter chaque matin devant son miroir d'un peu de magie, Regina savait bien qu'elle plaisait. Graham et bien d'autres n'avaient pas longtemps résisté à ses charmes. Cela ne la surprenait donc pas qu'Emma tombe à son tour dans ses filets. Mais, avec le sheriff, elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, d'inhabituel.

Regina tapota l'espace libre à ses côtés :

- Miss Swann vous ne venez pas vous asseoir ?

Emma était au supplice. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses réels désirs. Des mois qu'elle bataillait contre elle-même, contre chaque élan de son cœur et de son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce combat perdu d'avance.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Regina elle ne voyait pas seulement une femme dure et cruelle, prête à toutes les bassesses pour ne pas partager avec elle l'amour d'Henry. Elle voyait autre chose. Elle devinait que cette âpreté, ce venin que Regina distillait n'était qu'une protection. Emma avait souvent côtoyé la misère et le malheur et savait que la méchanceté pure n'existe pas. Même Madame le Maire avait dû être une adorable petite fille avant d'être une garce intraitable.

Un jour, l'enfant avait laissé place à une femme en armure. Une guerrière. Le halo de mal dont elle s'entourait était son bouclier. Sa manière à elle de se protéger. La question était de savoir : pourquoi ? Regina avait un secret et Emma ne désirait rien tant que le découvrir. Et puis, il y avait ce besoin charnel, si longtemps réfréné, nié, qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina et qui la taraudait. Elle ne gardait le contrôle qu'au prix d'un effort palpable.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle à bout de force, je ne peux pas m'asseoir à côté de vous Regina. C'est trop pour moi.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Regina et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son sixième sens ou de l'empathie que lui conférait la magie pour comprendre pourquoi Emma se torturait ainsi. Il lui suffisait de regarder la jeune femme pour deviner qu'elle se consumait de désir. Elle osait à peine formuler la phrase concrètement dans sa tête : _« Le sheriff Emma Swann crève d'envie de toucher Regina Mills »_ car, à cette seule pensée, elle sentait le rouge lui venir aux joues.

Emma était toujours debout, le visage marqué par la lutte qu'elle menait contre ses propres "démons".

- Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir à un bout de la couchette et moi je me tiendrais sagement à l'autre bout, suggéra Regina, avec un sourire tentateur. Nous ferions comme s'il y avait une ligne imaginaire entre nous deux.

- Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait pour moi, répondit Emma dans un soupir.

Regina hocha la tête. Elles se regardèrent longuement. Et, pour la première fois, Emma put lire dans les yeux de Regina l'intensité d'un désir partagé. C'était si douloureux de lutter. Regina sentait que quelque chose en elle se fissurait. Était-ce seulement possible ? Longtemps elle n'avait voulu voir en Emma qu'une rivale, une incapable qui voulait lui voler Henry. Mais, en apprenant à la connaître, en la voyant agir, elle avait dû admettre qu'Emma était bien plus qu'une blonde écervelée et qu'elle n'avait rien de sa mère, cette oie blanche de Mary Margaret Blanchard.

- Je suis tellement mal Regina.

Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux, consumées du même feu. L'atmosphère en était toute imprégnée. Même pour Madame le Maire cela devenait insupportable. Après toutes ces années passées à verrouiller ses sentiments, s'autoriser enfin à ressentir à nouveau du désir... C'était incandescent... Indécent...

De minuscules gouttes de sueur perlaient à ses lèvres, elle détourna le regard vers le mur opposé, et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une issue à cette situation ou elles finiraient par se jeter avidement l'une sur l'autre et... le lieu ne s'y prêtait guère. Par chance, le côté pragmatique d'Emma reprit le dessus sur sa part charnelle. Et elle proposa un jeu de réflexion. Regina sourit et n'ironisa pas sur le caractère intellectuel du jeu proposé. C'était inhabituel. Secrètement, elle remerciait Emma et son jeu cérébral tant elle avait besoin d'oublier son corps, tant elle souhaitait se consacrer totalement à son esprit, espérant y remettre un peu d'ordre.

Emma et Regina étaient assises aussi loin que possible l'une de l'autre.

- C'est à vous, avec le "W", dit Emma

- Washington. Wisconsin.

Emma réflechit un moment.

- Wyoming.

- Je crois que c'est tout, conclut Regina.

Emma approuva d'un haussement de sourcils.

- Exact, il n'y a rien pour le "X", ni pour le "Y" et le "Z".

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elles détournèrent rapidement leur regard comme si elles s'étaient brûlées. Elles soupirèrent. Le jeu n'avait été qu'un subterfuge. Peu efficace. Tous leurs efforts pour penser à autre chose étaient vains. Tout les ramenait à la soif qu'elles avaient l'une de l'autre. Chacun de leur muscle était tendu par ce besoin. Lentement, leurs mains, posées sur le matelas, se rejoignirent. Emma avala sa salive et ferma les yeux contenant difficilement son excitation.

- Faisons des maths, dit Regina dans un ultime effort.

- Deux plus deux égalent quatre, récita mécaniquement Emma, repoussant les images qui affluaient. _Regina. Sa nuque. Ses lèvres. Son cou, la naissance de ses seins._

- Dans un triangle rectangle, le carré de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés, enchaîna Regina, fébrile, se souvenant des leçons qu'elle faisait réciter à Henry.

Leurs doigts se frôlaient dans une danse amoureuse mais des bruits de pas se rapprochaient et Emma retira brusquement sa main. Elle héla le flic qui traversait le couloir.

- Hé ! On va rester ici encore longtemps ?

Regina ouvrit les yeux, brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

- Hé, je vous parle ! cria Emma à travers les barreaux.

Mais le flic repartit sans un mot.

- Et merde ! C'est à croire que personne ne viendra payer notre fichue caution ! dit Emma en se rasseyant, visiblement découragée.

Dans la moiteur de la cellule, un lourd silence s'installa. Aucune des deux femmes ne parvenait à s'apaiser. Emma se leva pour ne plus être tentée de se jeter sur les lèvres de Regina.

- Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas rester...

Elle appuya son front contre le mur opposé, tournant le dos à Regina, et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, c'est si douloureux.

- Oui, si douloureux, exhala Regina dans un soupir.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration. Lentement, Regina s'allongea sur la couchette.

- Vous faites quoi en ce moment ? demanda suavement Emma, les yeux clos.

- Je m'allonge sur toi, susurra Regina.

Et ce brusque passage du « vous » au « tu » était la plus délicieuse des tortures que lui imposait Regina. Cette dernière n'avait usé d'aucun sortilège mais la sordide cellule avait disparu. Les yeux clos, Emma se laissait envahir par la voix profonde et grave de Regina.

- Tu sais ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda Regina.

- Je l'imagine très bien, oui...

Emma appuya sa joue contre le mur, ses lèvres à demi ouvertes, humides, elle respira plus fort.

- Mon Dieu Regina, c'est complètement dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? demanda Emma avec une urgence dans la voix.

- Je te baise...murmura Regina.

Emma ouvrit les yeux d'excitation. Elle sentait son sexe battre. Une chaleur délicieusement douloureuse irradiait dans tout son corps. Elle s'arc-bouta, affamée.

- Viens ici, supplia-t-elle.

- Je suis là, tu sais que je suis là... répondit Regina, pantelante et immobile.

Emma se colla plus étroitement à la paroi du mur, serrant ses jambes. Sentant venir l'orgasme qui montait, elle fut secouée de frissons.

* * *

Elle sent une caresse sur son front. Des doigts légers. Et une voix douce.

- Emma, réveille-toi…

Les yeux fermés pour se protéger de la lumière, elle saisit cette main aimée qu'elle embrasse délicatement.

Dans un demi sommeil, elle lui susurre des mots doux :

- Oh Regina, tu as été formidable… c'était si bon…

Elle tient serrée contre sa joue la main et s'enivre de son odeur, voulant prolonger plus longtemps cette bulle de douceur. Emma reconnaîtrait désormais entre mille le parfum de Regina… un mélange de savon et de pancakes… _Merde, Madame le Maire ne sent pas les pancakes…._ Emma ouvre les yeux et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Marie Margaret qui la regarde étrangement. Emma lâche brutalement la main, bafouille des excuses….

- Ça va Emma…? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demande Mary Margaret inquiète.

Emma cligne des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté. Elle reconnaît l'appartement de Mary Margaret. Elle regarde autour d'elle, quelques bouteilles de bière vides sur la table et la mire de la télé qui la nargue. Elle recouvre ses esprits et se souvient que, la veille, Mary Margaret avait rendez-vous avec David et elle était restée seule à l'appartement. Après avoir commandé une pizza, elle s'était affalée devant le câble, trompant son ennui devant la rediffusion d'une vieille série, _The L Word. _

De Regina, aucune trace, si ce n'est ce désir intact qui pulse au creux de son ventre.

* * *

**AN / Cette histoire s'inspire de :**

**- l'actualité politique : Des milliers de manifestants sont descendus dans les rues de Boston le 30 septembre 2011 pour manifester contre le système financier, à l'image de l'action menée à New York par le mouvement Occupy Wall Street. Vingt-quatre personnes ont été arrêtées au motif qu'elles auraient franchi les limites imposées par la police afin de se diriger vers les bureaux de Bank of America.**

**- une de mes scènes préférées de _The L Word_ (Bette Porter et Candace arrêtées sont mises dans la même cellule. Saison 1, épisode 13). **

**Merci pour votre lecture. Reviews toujours appréciées :-)**


End file.
